Britannia
The British Interstellar Territory is a nation run by Ninja in the latest edition of Nation Creation. The B.I.T is located on an island on the planet Cetheon, approximately six light years from Earth. It was first settled by a British expedition, which arrived at the planet in 2115. It is notable as being one of the few interstellar nations still technically governed by an Earth nation. It is considered a territory of the United Kingdom, although it elects its own Prime Minister. History In the 2050s, it was realized that the Earth would become uninhabitable, mostly due to climate change. Many nations and companies began work on a sort of evacuation. International cooperation lead to the development of the hayashi drive, capable of 1.1x the speed of light. During the 2070s, the British Interstellar Expedition was planned, astronomers scanned the skies for a suitable target, discovering the Cetheon System, which had three possible planets. In 2080, the HMS Cetheon set off with a crew of ten million. These people were from the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth Realms. By 2110, the ship arrived at Cetheon and touched down in an uninhabited region of the planet. Three cities, New London, Windsor and Cornwall were established, housing the ten million citizens. During the early years, the colony began cooperating with other interstellar nations to improve Faster-Than-Light technology. To avoid the mistakes made on Earth, nuclear and other clean power sources were created to power the British Interstellar Territory. A fourth city, focused on aeronautics and space exploration was established in the early years, becoming home to the British Interstellar Space Agency. Government The British Interstellar Territory is a constitutional monarchy, in which the British Monarch serves as Head of State and the Prime Minister serves as the Head of Government. As a territory of the United Kingdom, the British Interstellar Territory is also subjected to legislation passed by the British Parliament, similarly to Canada prior to the 1982 Canada Act. Cetheon System The Cetheon System was initially observed in 2072 by British astronomer Sir George Sagan during the planning stage of the British Interstellar Expedition. It consists of six planets and a single star. It is six light years from Earth. Britannia Britannia is the name of the main star in the Cetheon System. It's a G-type star, just like Earth's Sun. It was named by Sir George Sagan as he observed the system for the first time. Planets William William is the closest planet to Britannia, named after then King William V. It is a rocky planet with no atmosphere, covered in impact craters. It has no known satellites and orbits Britannia once every 99 Cetheon-days. William is the smallest of the Britannia planets. Snydes Snydes is the second closest planet to Britannia. It is also a rocky planet with a deadly carbon monoxide atmosphere. It's one of two planets explored by the British Interstellar Territory, with the Snydes Rover actively exploring the planet. Snydes has a single natural satellite. One year is 192 Cetheon-days. Cetheon ''"Cetheon, was clear to me, the best option for the British Interstellar Expedition. Nestled inside the Goldilocks Zone, and with liquid water, I could see no better option" ''- Sir George Sagan Cetheon was observed by Sir George Sagan as he scanned the system for the first time. He discovered it was within the "Goldilocks Zone" of Britannia, for unknown reasons he named it Cetheon (Say-Thee-On). The planet was the target of the British Interstellar Expedition, and is home to the British Interstellar Territory. The B.I.T is located on an isolated island, the two major landmasses are occupied by various native species. Some of these are considered Near-Human-Intelligence, based on the existence of small towns and even ships, but no contact has been made between the B.I.T and the natives. A Cetheon day is 19 Earth hours, and a Cetheon year is 312 Cetheon-days. Cetheon has three moons. Lunus, Cleon and Pyke. The latter two are likely just captured asteroids, but Lunus is notable for having a thin carbon dioxide atmosphere, and the Lunus Rover has confirmed the existence of liquid water on Lunus. Cetheon has a powerful magnetic field, which deflects 89% of Britannia's energy. At times, the Aurora Borealis are seen even from the equator. Mason Mason is the fourth planet from Britannia. It is sometimes called Cetheon's Twin, as the planets are similarly sized, and a rotation of Mason takes 20 hours, similar to Cetheon's. A year on Mason is 445 Cetheon-days. It has an atmosphere composed of mostly carbon dioxide. It has a very small magnetic field, deflecting just 14% of Britannia's energy. The Mason Rover roams the planet. Yale ''"As I observed the Cetheon System, I spotted a second bright object alongside Britannia. I believed this made Cetheon a binary system, ineligible for the British Interstellar Expedition. However, after careful observation, I determined it was a planet." ''- Sir George Sagan Yale is the fifth and largest planet in the Cetheon System. The planet is a gas giant, much larger than Jupiter. Some believed it to be a second star, but this has been disproven. One year on Yale is 713 Cetheon-days, and has a thick atmosphere. It is well known for its two spectacular rings, one in a polar orbit, and one in an equatorial orbit. It has thirty-two known moons, the most notable of which is Briion. Briion is extremely Cetheon-like. While it only has 17% the mass of Cetheon, it is confirmed to have liquid water on the surface, and potentially life. Iyona Iyona is the sixth planet in the Cetheon System, and the only one not discovered by Sir George Sagan. It was discovered in the early 2090s by scientists at Oxford University planning the Expedition. One year is 821 Cetheon-days, it is a gas giant of similar size to Jupiter. Oark Oark is the seventh and final planet in the Cetheon System. It is a gas giant of similar composition to Neptune. It orbits once every 1019 Cetheon-days. British Interstellar Forces The British Interstellar Forces form the armed forces of the British Interstellar Territory, tasked with defending the country, promoting B.I.T interests and providing humanitarian aid to Earth. They consist of the Royal Interstellar Army, the land warfare unit, the Royal Interstellar Territorial Navy, the sea warfare unit, the Royal Interstellar Space Navy, the space warfare unit, and the Royal Interstellar Air Force, the air warfare unit. The Royal Interstellar Space Navy also administers the civilian British Interstellar Space Agency. The British Interstellar Territory are in a state of armed neutrality, and has no intentions of entering war with other nations, but wishes to be capable of some defence should it be attacked. The headquarters are located in the Dodecagon in New London. Royal Interstellar Army The Royal Interstellar Army is the land based unit of the British Interstellar Forces Royal Interstellar Air Force The Royal Interstellar Air Force is the air based unit of the British Interstellar Forces. It operates airfields in New London and Cornwall, as well as a joint Air Force-Navy airfield in Ninjaburgh. Whip C1 Voyager The Whip C1 Voyager was designed during Project Defence I. It is used for basic transport and patrols. It is armed with a single 20mm cannon. Royal Interstellar Territorial Navy The Royal Interstellar Territorial Navy is the sea based unit of the British Interstellar Forces. Ninjaburgh Harbour serves as the home port for all ships in the fleet. Fred Frey-class Frigate The Fred Frey-class Frigate is a nuclear powered vessel, giving it nearly unlimited range. It is equipped with the newest radar designed by the University of New London, as well as basic sonar technology. It's armed with sixteen missile silos, all missiles designed by Whip Industries are interchangeable, and vary between Sea-Land, Sea-Air or some Sea-Space missiles. It is also armed with twenty four torpedoes and carries one Whip-101 King Helicopter. The Territorial Navy maintains three of these vessels. * HMS Fred Frey (NFC-301) * HMS Frank Blaker (NFC-302) * HMS Edward Charlton (NFC-303) Aurora-class Patrol Ship The Aurora-class Patrol Ship is a smaller vessel, with a range of about 50km. It is equipped with a single fifty calibre machine gun, and has basic modern radar systems. They are stationed in every B.I.T port, and are generally used for basic missions. The Territorial Navy maintains eight of these. Royal Interstellar Space Force The Royal Interstellar Space Force is the space based unit of the British Interstellar Forces. It also administers the British Interstellar Space Agency. British Interstellar Space Agency The British Interstellar Space Agency is administered by the Royal Interstellar Space Force, but functions for civilian purposes only. Kingfisher-class Shuttle The Kingfisher-class Shuttle is a Reiver-built spacecraft, sold to the British Interstellar Territory early in its space program. This shuttle was used to carry numerous communications and GPS satellites into orbit, as well as early components to the Cetheon Space Station. It's being retired in favour of the British Enterprise-class Shuttles. Enterprise-class Shuttle The Enterprise-class Shuttle is a British-built spacecraft, built by the Royal Interstellar Space Force and the British Interstellar Space Agency to replace the Kingfisher. It is currently used for missions into Low-Medium Cetheon orbits, deploying scientific satellites and building the Cetheon Space Station. Two models exist, a civilian version and a militarized version, distinguishable by the hull codes and names. Civilian * BES Enterprise (ECS-201) * BES Courage (ECS-202) (Planned) * BES Typhoon (ECS-203) (Planned) * BES Destiny (ECS-204) (Planned) Military * HMS Enterprise (EMS-401) (Planned) * HMS Endurance (EMS-402) (Planned) Category:NC Spacebattles Category:NC Systems Category:British Interstellar Territory Category:Ninja Category:Nation Creation Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Player Nations Category:NC Spacebattles Nations